Dyskusja użytkownika:1908Jacob
Co do tej tabeli, to skopiowałem ją z wikipedii. Wytarczy, że wejdziesz w edycję jakiegokolwiek spisu odcinków na wikipedii/na tej wikii, i skopiujesz kod do tabeli, a potem pozmieniasz ją według uznania. --Lockedo 16:49, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) Ja w sprawie loga. Zrobiłem sam po ściągnięciu odpowiedniej czcionki. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci zrobić takie logo do twojej fikcji, a ty mi tylko zasugeruj kolor. Pozdrawiam. AndyWorck 14:50, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Proszę bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że się podobają;] AndyWorck 19:56, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) nie dawno jakiś anonim wziął i zrobił dwa odcinki więzienia tp nie znasz go może?? Ok,ale jeśli to ci nie przeskadza bo chciałem żeby DJ odpadł w swiątecznej aferze bo mam już przygotowany początek a teraz może Duncan z powodu sojuszu Evy i LeShawny co o tym myślisz? To nie ja to zrobiłem tylko AndyWorck Pan424 A może być tak że najpierw Duncan a potem DJ(II) co? bo wymyśliłem tak żeby DJ wygrał odcinek świateczny a w nagrode mógł spędzić z rodziną świeta ale nie wrócił by już do programu bo Więzienie TP jest do tyłu od nas o jakiś tydzień mogłoby być tak co? Napisz do mnie na GG, to pogadamy, bo na dyskusji to będzie strasznie długo trwało;P AndyWorck 15:16, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) jutro dokończe sylwestrową impreze i jakbyś mógł to zrób 25 odcinek ok Pan424 18:46, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Spoko zrobie jutro,a potem zaczynamy ZOO. A i jeszcze coś do osób poszkodowanych mogłeś jeszcze dodać Harolda ale i tak dobrze wysżłoPan424 17:39, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) To zacznij jak najszybciej! :) 1908Jacob 20:57, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) - Jacob Wielki(Jacob) Możesz zrobić pierwszy odcinek ZOO PS.Próbowałem dodać zdjęcie ale się nie chciało dodaćPan424 16:00, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) CO MAJĄ DOSTAWAĆ UCZESTNICY W ZOO JAKO SYMBOL PRZRETRWANIA?Pan424 19:15, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Masz jakiś pomysł na odcinek??Mr424 10:03, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Jacob nie ma mnie na gg a widze że jesteś a na yt jest coś nowego Studio Islade lub inne? wejdź na ggBob XD 13:49, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) Jackob mógłbyś ocenić na mojej dyskusjiBajkę TP twoja opinia jest ważna 11874992Bob XD 14:02, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) dzięki bo w kochanej bibliotece jest jakaś zapora i nie można wchodzić na YT Mam nowe GG, proszę o przysyłanie mi swoich :)))1908Jacob 14:08, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) 11874992Jednak zostaje 14:16, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Ej no! Niech Pan424 nie ma do mnie pretensji. Napisał mi, że nie ma czasu, więc dałem same wyniki. A ponieważ potem wrócił, to już mu nawet dałem napisać tę galę i co? On się zachowuje jak dzieciak;/ Ja naprawdę chcę, żeby na tej wikii wszystko dobrze działo:) A to spoko:) Hej, ale ja ci zrobiłem szablon, żebyś nie musiał za każdym razem wklejać tego dłuuuuugaśnego kodu;P Czas na rewnż. Twoje fikcje są super. Wysublimowany gust musi być twoją cechą wrodząną. Barwbe odcinki. Ciekawe zdarzenia na ceremoniach. Tytuły serii ZooTP i LunaparkTP tworzą świetny zespół z tytułami odcinków. Widać, że piszesz ile chcesz i ile wydaje Ci się za stosowne. Wracając do tytułów to ,, Balon'' , ,, Więzienne szach'' itp. aż zaczęcają do czytania i rozmyślania nad odcinkami. Intrygująca jest jedna życz -- Po co Ci nowi bohaterowie???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Mam szczerą nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnimy się na fikcji. Moja ocena 18/10 punktów ^^ -- MikTDI To będzie Sklep TP i The Shoping Time co ty o podróży jest milion :D qw21qwer No ale te konkurencje to mój pomysł i mojego bloga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Obrażony MikTDI PS Ten mroczny plan jest nasz,a poza tym my i tak to zrobimi. Nie pisz KOMUŚ -- MikTDI Proszę nie kopiuj Kart Kredytowych i zakopujemy topór wojeny [ nie moge się doczakać nowego odcinka LTP ] -- MikTDI Paragon albo mop albo pieniądze albo ulotkę z zakupami. Mogę pomóc Ci posać tą fikcję -- MikTDI Nie daje 100% może jutro bo jestem chory i ledwo napisałem OgródTP. A jaki symbol?????????--MikTDI Ale w sklepie przydało by się więcej dziewczyn!!!!!!!!!-- 20:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC)MikTDI A dałeś np. przyjaciółki Fretki?????/ -- MikTDI Dobranoc!!!!!!!!1--MikTDI Tak. Fajne nowe zdjęcie. Ja mam problem szukam nowych postaci do mojej serii ale nie wiem kogo. Załatwiłem sobie tylko Risu nikt nie chce więcej współpracować. :( -- ~ Jak chces to ci tą ankiete zrobieMrDJ424 16:02, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Postaram sie PS.Sorry że wcześniej mnie nie było ale byłem na meczu Taak, właśnie wczoraj przeglądałam inne serie, żeby zobaczyć czy gdzieś przypadkiem już nie wygrała Izzy bądź Geoff i natrafiłam na Zoo. Heh, ale taki finał był niezamierzony, tak mi wyszło, po prostu. ^^" Dzięki. Twoje serie też są fajne, ale niektóre odcinki takie krótkie... już się człowiek poważnie wczuwa, a tu koniec, noo!:d Zastąp go nowym!:D No dobra, to był żart, nie jestem taka okropna...^^ Takie pytanie czytałeś pierwszy odcinek Makiety????????????????? Jeżeli tak to prosze napisz swojej spostrzeżenia w dyskusji tej fikcji Zrobie tylko wymyśle cośPan424 17:14, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Jasne. Postaram się jeszcze dzisiaj.:d Plik:Napaleni-zakupoholicy.pngNapaleni zakupoholicy Plik:Porywczy-konsumenci.pngPorywczy konsumenci Ok, nie ma za co.^^ Wiem ale Ona na szczęśie się nie gniewa Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Do sklepu napisze dziś pierwszy odcinek To teraz twoja kolej na odcinek!!!!!!!!!!!!! No dobra! Dzięki za głos! I tak nikt na mnie nie zagłusuje ale dzięki! Czołówka podsumowań już jest. Nie to, że reklamuje ale jak chcesz to jest fanklub moich fikcji Ja już dałem rewanż i fajnie by było gdyby jeszcze kto na mnie zagłosował bo bym miał drugie miejsce